Laundry Days
by SoBrittanaProudlySo
Summary: Santana is at college and Brittany is still in school so they don't often see each other, they 'talk' on Skype occasionally but sometimes it's not enough. Santana comes home for the weekend to spend some special time with her girlfriend. G!P Santana and Brittana smut!


**TITLE: **Laundry days

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE**: Brittana

**RATING: **M

**PLOT: ****Santana is at college and Brittany is still in school so they don't often see each other, they 'talk' on Skype occasionally but sometimes it's not enough. Santana comes home for the weekend to spend some special time with her girlfriend. Santana GP and smut (NOT FOR KIDDIES, I'm warning you now)**

**A/N: ****Hello fellow Brittana gp smut lovers, ok so I just wanted a break from my other stories and wanted to do some Brittana as we all NEED some Brittana in our lives after recent developments…now put down your death threat addressed to Ryan and calm down and just read some FanFiction till all is right with the world again and our favourite girls are back making lady babies once more, but seriously Sam go fuck off now! Don't worry I'm still working on my other stories; this is a gift for 'M206' who just simply wanted some hot Brittana smut, with or without gp so I picked with. This was gonna be a one shot but just like every other one shot I've tried, it turned out to be more than expected so it's gonna be at least a two shot. Consider this a very late Christmas present to all Brittana fans, Hope this makes up for all the crap the writers have put the perfect otp and its fans through. **

Santana was sat on her bed as she looked at the clock in her room, then down at her watch. Both said the same time, it was coming up to seven in the evening and Santana couldn't be more excited. Her roommate was finally going out for once and was planning to spend most of the night out with some friends. As for Santana who didn't usually have the room to herself, she had set up a special Skype date with her girlfriend Brittany.

She couldn't wait until her roommate finally left and she could have some alone time with the blond girl. The couple hadn't had much opportunity to see each other recently due to the long distance between them and even the beauty of the internet wasn't always helpful when she was paired to room with one of the least social girls at the college. Santana could count on one hand the amount of times her roommate had actually gone out and left her alone since starting college, in fact she wouldn't even need one hand because it was ZERO. This girl never left the fucking room unless it was for class, which just so happened to tie into Santana's schedule making it practically impossible for Santana to have a moment alone.

If it wasn't bad enough she couldn't have some privacy talking to Britt, she couldn't even have any alone time with herself. Santana couldn't even remember the last time she had time to really talk to Britt, and the last time she masturbated she had to do it in the shower where no one would hear or disturb her. She could feel the arousal already starting up in her pants when she realised she was only moments away from seeing Britt, even if she had to settle for using the webcam.

The sound of her roommate closing her own laptop startled Santana slightly; "Hey I'm going out now" the girl who's name Santana couldn't be bothered to learn how to pronounce said

"Cool" Santana replied with a fake smile, trying not to sound too desperate to get rid of the annoying girl. This was one reason Santana hated kids, because they were always around and sex wasn't even an option, but this girl was worse because let's face it she's like 18 years old. And she never seemed to pick up on any of the hints Santana gave her for when she needed some alone time.

"I'll be back later, hopefully not too late. I'll take my keys just in case you're asleep" the girl said picking up her key to the room

"You do that" Santana said smiling slightly more genuinely, _oh please just fucking leave_ Santana thought to herself glaring secretly at the girl when the bitch decided to change her clothes, _couldn't she do this before making me believe she was about to go out_

The girl threw on a fresh shirt and some clean pants and tossed her old clothes into the laundry basket, and as if she was deliberately taking her time she looked around the room for fuck knows what. Santana's eyes went into slits as her glaring became more obvious "What are you looking for?"

"Have you seen my wallet?" the girl asked

"On the side" Santana almost growled as she pointed to said wallet that was clearly right in front of the girl's fucking eyes, _god what is she blind? Bitch, just leave!_

"Oh here it is" the bitc…girl said as she grabbed her wallet and put it in her pocket, smiling sweetly at Santana "Ok so I guess I'll catch you later S" the girl said as if they were the best of friends

"Whatever" Santana gave a wave as the girl went to the door of their room and _FINALLY_ opened it to leave. Once the girl was gone Santana let out a sigh of relief and climbed off the bed to lock the door, _No way was that chick coming back in_. Santana hastily picked up her own laptop and went back to her bed; she opened it up and loaded up Skype. She had made plans with Brittany already and told the girl she would Skype her around seven.

Santana was in her tank top and pants, she wished she could just laze around in her boxers all the time but she couldn't risk her roommate seeing any sort of bulges that perhaps shouldn't be there on an 18 year old girl. She undid her pants and slipped them off now that she was safe from wandering eyes. She sat back down on the bed and waiting for Brittany to answer her Skype call.

It didn't take long for Brittany's excited little face to pop up on her screen as Santana placed the laptop next to her and positioned the screen to get a decent image of her for Brittany to see. "Hey Sanny Bear" Britt said with a huge smile like they hadn't spoken in weeks

"Hey Britt-Britt" Santana smiled back when she noticed Brittany was already on her bed in nothing but her bra and panties, the hot pink ones that never failed to turn Santana on.

"How was class?" Britt asked adjusting her own screen for Santana to get the best view of her sexy body

"Sucked, it's so boring without you around" Santana pouted

"Oh don't worry babe, I'm here now and I'll make you feel better" Brittany smirked, her intentions more than clear in her tone

"Starting already hey baby?" Santana chuckled a little, not that she minded just jumping straight in "How's McKinley?"

Now it was Brittany's turn to pout "Not as fun without you, I have no one to fool around with in the back row. Remember when we did it up against the choir room piano after school?" Brittany asked with a twinkle of nostalgia in her eye

"How could I forget that babe, we had to be really quick and Berry almost caught us" Santana laughed

"And that time you fingered me on Sue's desk and then once under the bleachers" Brittany groaned obviously turning herself on just remembering the days "Just thinking about what we used to do at school makes me wet San, but you're not here to help me out so I have to take care of myself when I get home, and it's not as fun as when we're together baby" Brittany whimpered her hand running up and down her abs imagining it was her girlfriend teasing her

Santana's eyes raked over Brittany's body, she could feel her cock twitch at the memories "Graduating without you sucks balls Britt, I wish we could be together again like the good old days"

"This Skype session is turning out to be as depressing as the cafeteria food at school; can we skip to the fun part?" Brittany asked

"You read my mind baby"

"Take off your top Sanny, I wanna see your tits" Brittany requested

"Like wise Britt" Santana gave a confident smirk before reaching for the hem of her tank top and tugging it off over her head. When she looked back at the screen she saw Brittany was reaching behind herself and unclasping her bra, the pink material falling off her shoulders as she wiggled out of it and tossed it to the floor. "I love your tits B" Santana said admiring the perky pale breasts of her girlfriend

"Take your boxers off baby" Britt said as her hand came down to tease her breasts, she rubbed at her nipples feeling them get hard under her touch "Hurry San"

Santana couldn't help the smile on her face as she stepped off the bed, going out of view of Brittany for a few seconds as she pulled her boxers down exposing her half hard dick to the cool air and sat back down on the bed for Britt to see her once again "No fair, take off your panties babe"

Britt gave a sneaky smile and did as her girlfriend requested, slipping out of her panties in the most unladylike and ungraceful manner that only made Santana's smile grow even bigger. _How did I get so lucky? _Santana thought. Britt groaned in frustration a few times before getting free of the restricting garments and flicking them across her bedroom

"Start getting yourself hard San" Brittany ordered as her own hand walked down her body till she found her wetness. Santana watched on and wrapped one hand around her half aroused member and began to stroke it. The two girls watched each other for several silent seconds, too engrossed in each other's actions and soft moans to speak. Brittany's fingers dipped between her wet folds to find her sensitive clit. "Oh god Santana I wish you were here to do this for me, I miss you baby" the blond whimpered

Santana's kept stroking at herself becoming harder and harder "I miss you too Britt-Britt. I wish that was my hand right now, or better yet my tongue, I miss tasting you. You taste so fucking good sweetie" Santana groaned as her pumps started to get faster "How wet are you Britt?"

"Oh god, I'm so wet baby. So wet for you, all for you babe" Brittany gasped, bringing her fingers away from her core to dip them into her mouth and taste herself "Hmm so good" she hummed and licked her fingertips in her sexy way causing Santana to groan louder and buck her hips slightly. Brittany pushed her hand back between her long legs, spreading them wider for her girlfriend to see every part of her as her fingers circled her erect nub "I need your tongue between my legs San. I love the way you suck my clit and taste me" the girl bucked her own hips into her hand, pinching her nipples

Santana was now fully hard watching her girlfriend touch herself and imagining it was her own mouth between those delicious milky thighs "Shit Brittany I'm so fucking hard right now" she panted, her hand pumping harder while her other toyed with her breasts

"I love watching you jerk off San, do you like watching me touch my pussy?" Britt asked with her childlike innocence she seemed to have even during the most sexual of acts

"Fuck yeah Britt; I love it when you touch yourself. It's so fucking hot, _you're_ so fucking hot"

"Pump your cock Santana. Oh god I wish you were inside me right now" Brittany admitted

"Oh me too Britt, your wet pussy around me is the best feeling ever. I can't get enough of how sexy you are or how amazing you feel"

"I had to play with myself last night because I missed you so much, I pictured you were on top of me, fucking me instead of my fingers" Brittany slipped two fingers into her soaking entrance whimpering at the pleasure as her other hand left her breasts to continue rubbing at her stiff clit

"Holy fuck" Santana moaned, half from the image Brittany just gave her which was totally _hot_ and half from the fact she was so close to cumming and she wanted nothing more than to be there with Britt while she did. The thought of Brittany being sad because she felt alone also sat at the back of her mind

"Are you close San?" Brittany asked her voice cracking midsentence as the pleasure began to be too much

"So close baby, are you?" Santana replied her hand still working her 6 and a half inch hard cock

"Uh huh, I can feel it coming, cum with me Sanny" Brittany pleaded trying her best to keep her eyes open so she could watch her girlfriend on screen

"Oh Jesus Britt, here it comes, you ready?" Santana asked feeling her orgasm just a few strokes away

"Cum for me San, I'm right behind you" Brittany promised as she furiously rubbed her clit with one hand as her other fucked herself with her long slender fingers

"Oh yeah Britt" Santana groaned as her hips bucked up one last time and her cum spurted from the tip of her cock and landed on her bed sheets narrowly missing her laptop keyboard. "Oh shit"

Brittany watched her girlfriend cum as she too shattered from her own touch, her pussy cumming around her fingers and clenching tightly around them. "Santana! Oh god, fuck!" Brittany screamed, completely forgetting her little sister was only a few rooms down, oh well she has to learn sometime right?

Brittany's hips humped up a few more times riding out her pleasure and Santana stroked the last drop of cum from her dick, it dripped onto her toned tanned abs as she watched Brittany shudder on screen

The pair spent the next few minutes recovering and breathing heavily as their bodies lay limply on their beds. Brittany wiped her fingers off on her bed while Santana mopped up the sperm on her bed and abs with a Kleenex. "That was so good baby" Brittany broke the silence breathlessly

Santana looked back at her screen to see the blond pulling her sleeping shirt on over her head and crawling under her covers "Yeah it was B" Santana smiled, tossing the used tissue into the trash can and reaching for her boxers to pull them back on, her now soft member not causing such a obvious bulge inside

"I love you Santana" Brittany said

"I love you too Brittany" Santana replied, putting her tank top back on "And that's why I'm gonna come home this weekend. I really miss you and just want to see you in person"

"Really?" Brittany asked excitedly "Plus we haven't had real sex for ages"

"Yeah that too, so I'm gonna come home so we can do some 'laundry'" Santana said using the air quotes to support her idea

"Oh that sounds boring, but after that we can so have hot sex" Brittany stated, clearly overlooking what Santana really meant by 'laundry'

"Sure babe, we can do whatever you want" Santana assured with a chuckle

"Anything huh?" Brittany challenged before she began to yawn "I can't wait, but I'm kinda tired, you totally wore me out baby"

"It's only half seven Britt" Santana laughed looking back at her watch

"I know but cybersex always makes me super tired" Britt informed, yawning again

"Aww, ok I'll let you sleep, but I'm gonna call you tomorrow alright?"

"Sounds good"

"Ok, goodnight baby, I love you" Santana said softly

"Night Sanny, love you too" Britt ended the conversation

_Three days later…_

Brittany was in her room, her laundry basket on her bed as she sorted through her clean and dirty clothes. She picked up a clean pink shirt that she could have sworn was white when she put it in the basket. She furrowed her brows as she looked at the rest of the items in the basket, _nothing seems odd_, all that was in there was some of her whites plus a red pair of boxers she had stolen from Santana to wear for herself, and by stolen she means liberated them after Santana left them on her bed one night. She didn't mean for Santana to walk home not wearing any boxers the next morning but she really just wanted to keep that one pair, they were comfy is all.

Brittany looked from the white clothes to the red boxers and back at her pink shirt. _Nothing odd here _she thought to herself, _oh well I like pink_ Brittany shrugged and continued to sort out her clothes, the only conclusion she could come up with was the red and white had somehow mated in the laundry room and given birth to some pink, either that or Lord Tubbington was up to his old trickery again.

Brittany sighed deeply at how incredibly boring this task was and wished she had someone to come save her from it, luckily for her she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and hug her tightly as a pair of warm lips kissed at her neck. "Hey baby" Santana's voice rung out in her ear causing the blond to instantly smile knowing her girlfriend was finally home

Brittany turned around to be met with the love of her life and pulled her into a deep welcome home kiss "Oh I missed you San" Brittany said once she broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck pressing their bodies tightly together. When she realised Santana was gasping for air she reluctantly released her from her death hug. "You're home!" she smiled and squealed

"I'm home" Santana met her smile and kissed her sweetly on the lips "What are you doing?" Santana chuckled lightly as she saw the many different yet mostly bright and eccentric piles of clothes across Brittany's bed

"I'm doing some laundry. You said you were coming home to do laundry, so I thought I could get a head start and then we would have more time for sexytimes later" Brittany's voice lowered at the end of her sentence as her eyes gleamed with hope

The Latina gave a soft amused smile "It's funny because when I said 'laundry' I didn't mean laundry" Santana admitted, feeling a little bad at the fact Brittany took her literally

"Oh" Brittany lowered her head sadly "What did you mean?" she asked, thinking maybe Santana wasn't back to see her in the way she thought after all

"Well I kinda meant me and you in a bed, possibly with no clothes on, all sweaty and panting" Santana explained, her fingers tracing lightly down Brittany's arms, causing the blond to giggle from the touch

"San that sounds a lot like when we have sexytimes" Brittany looked at her girlfriend a little confused

"That's because that's what I meant" Santana leant in and kissed at Brittany's neck

Brittany giggled again and pushed Santana away by her shoulders "Well why didn't you just say that?"

"I was trying to be sexy"

"You don't need to try" Brittany flirted "Now help me move these clothes so we can take the bed back" she insisted as she turned back to the bed and began to pick up the spread out clothes and put them back into the laundry basket ready to sort out later

Santana moved over to the bed to help her girlfriend "Hey are these my boxers?" Santana asked picking up said pair of red boxers and looking at them closely. _They sure do look like mine_

Brittany's eyes shot wide with panic "Uh what no of course not, they're Lord Tubbington silly" she said as she snatched them back and tossed them into the basket covering them with a few more clothing items. _That was close_

"You know I would have let you keep them if you really wanted them, I think you'd look so hot in a pair of my boxers baby" Santana confessed

"Of course I would, I'd look hot in anything. But like I said those are Tubs not mine" Brittany insisted not looking her girlfriend in the eyes as she tossed the last of her clothes from the bed onto the floor.

Santana gave a smirk knowing full well they were her underpants; in fact she was pretty sure she'd even had a wet dream in them at one point but if Brittany wanted them then all is fair in love and war she guessed. "What about that?" Santana asked, pointing to Lord Tubbington who was lying on Brittany's bed

"Where the hell did he come from?" Britt asked very confused by his sudden appearance

"I think he was under that pile of clothes" Santana chuckled a little looking at the cat's emotionless face, clearly not amused by any of this

Brittany crawled onto the bed to pick up the overly fat cat, who purred as she attempted several times to lift him. Santana watched her girlfriend trying to move the stubborn kitty, she knew there was a youthamism in their somewhere but she thought it best to leave it. Brittany finally got a hand under the heavy cat and with strong arms lifted him from the mattress "Sorry LT, me and Sanny need the bed for adult times, you can sit here" Brittany said, setting him down on the chair in her room by her desk. The cat rolled on to his side, unhappy about the move but willing to accept it if he was able to stay in view of teenage sex

Britt moved back to her girlfriend and swung her arms around the Latinas neck, she gave a goofy smile clearly excited to be with her girlfriend physically rather than over a computer screen. Santana returned the smile, slightly less goofy and Britt leaned in to press their lips together. The kiss was simple and sweet and conveyed all of the blond's love for the brunette in the brief connection. When Brittany pulled back her blue eyes were half open as she looked deep into the other girls eyes "Welcome home baby" she said softly and leaned back in to kiss her again

Santana's hands quickly found their way to her girl's hips, clutching her tightly, their bodies pressing together like they were two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together, finding comfort in each other's touch. "I missed you so much" Santana whispered against the blond's lips, placing her forehead on the taller girls, she may or may not have been standing on tiptoes for the romantic contact, _Hey romance is harder when you're short_

Brittany's smile grew wider "I missed you too, more than you'll ever know. I hate being away from you" her voice sounded sad and it made Santana's heart hurt, all she wanted to do was make the blond feel happy again.

"Well then it's a good job I'm here, I hate leaving you too" she said before pecking the tip Brittany's nose

"How long are you home for?" Brittany asked knowing she wouldn't be here to stay

"I'm yours the whole weekend, proudly so" Santana chuckled a little at the repeat of the words Brittany had once so famously used, even if she put her own twist to them

"Well then I guess we better make the most of the time we have before you leave again" Brittany smirked as her hand ventured down Santana's body to palm at her crotch

Santana gasped from the unexpected yet welcome touch "Oh Britt, going straight for the goods hey?" she laughed

"It's been so long babe"

"I know, I know" Santana answered feeling bad again, but she knew a way to cheer her perfect girlfriend up "Get on the bed baby" she ordered sweetly

Brittany's face perked up at the request, she knew she was in for a treat tonight, she hastily did as her girlfriend had asked and climbed onto the now empty bed. She watched impatiently as the Latina went over to the door and locked it "How did you get in anyway?" Brittany asked suddenly curious

"Your sister let me in" Santana answered casually as she joined the blond on the bed, crawling over to her on her knees. Brittany lay on her back as she pulled Santana down into a heated passionate kiss, the smaller body pressed against hers, never wanting to let her go.

Santana's hands reached for the hem of Brittany's shirt and tugged slightly until the taller girl pulled back to let herself be rid of the clothing. Santana pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it out of the way _we won't be needing that for a while…oh my damn_ "No bra Britt?" Santana grinned; she loved when her girlfriend dressed for easy excess

Brittany just smiled innocently back at her "Well it was _laundry_ day after all" the girl informed before leaning forward to brush her lips against Santana's ear "I didn't have any clean panties either" she teased hotly in the Latina's ear, she flicked the lobe with the tip of her tongue and pulled back to see Santana's eyes wide open. She knew the girl understood and was now more excited to show Santana who seemed just as excited when she dug her fingers into Brittany's sweatpants

"Lift your butt up baby" she ordered. Brittany did as she was told and let Santana pull her sweats off to reveal exactly what she had teased, no bra _and_ no panties. "Oh fuck, I love you Britt" Santana groaned, feeling a twitch between her legs when she locked eyes with Brittany's wet pussy.

Brittany lunged forward to kiss Santana, the smaller girl's hands instantly palming at the blond's boobs and squeezing them softly. "Oh San" Britt gasped into her girlfriend's mouth, trying her best to tug at the girl's own clothes. Santana got the message and pulled back from the kiss and yanked her own shirt off without a second though, revealing she too had no bra on. Brittany's hands sought out Santana's breasts "Pants too baby" she insisted, arousal dripping from her tone, her eyes never leaving Santana's chest.

Santana knocked Brittany's hands away, causing the blond to whimper and the Latina to smirk knowing how much her girlfriend loved her breasts "Don't worry babe, it's only for a second" she assured as she unzipped and slipped out of her jeans, kicking them off onto the floor to be forgotten for the rest of the night.

Now that Brittany was naked and Santana was just in her boxers the young couple reunited their lips, tongues sliding into each other's mouths, moans falling around them as skin heated up and arousal increased. Brittany could feel Santana's penis hardening behind the fabric of the boxers as she rubbed her thigh against it teasingly so. Santana could feel Brittany's wetness against her own thigh, Britt was already soaked. The thought alone was enough to get Santana almost all the way there in her own underwear

Santana broke the kiss, she looked deep into Brittany's eyes as Brittany smirked up at her, Santana was about to ask her what she was smirking at when she felt it instead. She felt long fingers walk themselves down her toned tanned abs and begin toying with the waistband of her boxers. Santana whimpered softly when she looked down to see the pale hand slip inside, fingers instantly finding her hard member and gripping around it as she lightly tugged it. Brittany's lips were once again against Santana's ear as she spoke "You still have your underwear on Sanny, naughty girl" she teased and tugged once more at her girlfriend's cock.

"Oh yes Britt. God how I missed your hands on me"

Brittany retracted her hand, leaving Santana's penis lonely once more "You want me?" she asked Santana

Santana nodded frantically "Uh huh Britt, so bad" she admitted

"Then get naked, and get naked fast" Brittany demanded, no room for compromise, not that Santana ever wanted to compromise when it came to being completely naked with her girlfriend in bed.

Santana quickly yanked the last remaining piece of clothing down and tossed her boxers behind her shoulder, sighing lightly as her hard dick met the cool air. Brittany's eyes instantly fell from her girlfriend's face to the penis standing erect in front of her "Better?" Santana played sitting up on her knees

"Much" Brittany said licking her lips slightly, and biting down on her bottom lip "Stroke yourself San"

Santana knew Brittany liked to watch her masturbate and vice versa of course so she didn't hesitate to reach for her cock and begin to stroke her hand up and down around the shaft. Pleasure instantly taking over as the friction started to provide a small release of the tension that had rapidly built up. Santana looked at her cock then back at Brittany, blue eyes glistening with enjoyment "Having fun there baby?" she chuckled

"You're so hot Sanny" Brittany said, running her hand over Santana's hard abs as she inched closer, parting her legs to put them either side of her girlfriend. She laid back and relaxed to just watch the show of the girl getting herself off

Santana kept jerking herself as her eyes raked over the blond's sexy body, their eyes met and Santana bit down on her bottom lip, her hips bucking into her hand a little. She was close already, Brittany always seemed to have that embarrassing effect but Brittany only saw it as a compliment. She wanted a visual to send her over the edge "You too Britt, touch your pussy baby, please" Santana begged

Brittany knew Santana was close, after having sex a unbelievable amount of times they had both learned the sighs to each other's orgasm stage, they knew each other's pleasure spots and it always made their love making that much more intense and special. Brittany didn't argue knowing the Latina liked to watch her just as much as she liked to watch Santana. Her long fingers slipped down her body, brushing over a nipple and her belly button till she found the start of her wetness, she was surprised herself by how much had accumulated between her long toned legs. "Oh San I'm so fucking wet" she moaned as her fingers found her clit, rubbing it lightly

Santana bucked her hips again, almost cumming from the simple fact Brittany swore, she always loved when the 'innocent' blond cursed during sex, and it was almost as hot as their dirty talking. Her hand pumped her cock faster as she watched the girl pleasure herself, Britt's hips jolting up also to meet her own hand. "Mmm San, this feels so good" Brittany moaned trying to keep her eyes open and on the other girl

"Fuck Britt-Britt, I'm gonna cum, where do you want it?" she asked, hoping Brittany would answer before she just shot her load

Brittany smiled "Cum on my stomach baby" she ordered, taking her own hand away from her wet pussy and brushing her smooth flat yet toned abs, offering it up to the girl.

Santana shuffled forward a little on her knees, she aimed her cock down to her girlfriend's stomach as she pumped it a few more times. Her orgasm quickly took over as her hot white cum spurted from the tip of her dick to land across the blond's pale skin. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" she chanted as she watched the last of the sticky load shoot from her tip and drip down to join the rest.

She ran her thumb and first finger up and down her softening cock till her orgasm had diminished. She looked up at her girlfriend to see blue eyes staring at her white seed. "That was so hot baby" Brittany said absentmindedly as she felt her clit twitch with need for her own release. She brought her fingers to her own abs and ran them through the semen, Santana watched her girlfriend bring her fingertip to her lips and her tongue darted out to taste her. Santana knew Brittany didn't really like the taste of her sperm so she never forced her to taste it, besides she had a better way of cleaning up her mess.

Santana gave her girlfriend a half smile when they locked eyes again, she leaned over Britt to kiss her, her lips working their way rapidly down her body. Warm wet lips trailing down a long slender neck, teeth grazing over smooth skin, she kissed down Brittany's chest making sure to suck on both of the blond's nipples equally before she moved on.

Her lips pressed against Brittany's abs until she came into contact with her own cum still lying there. She used her tongue to clean up all she could, smearing her salvia over Brittany's body. She swallowed it all until her girlfriend was clean of her seed, she didn't mind the taste of herself she had kinda grown a small liking to it after having to clean up after herself so often.

She ran a single finger down Brittany's abs making the muscles tense and tingle under her touch. Santana's finger continued down the blond's body until she reached Brittany's landing strip of soft and light hair. Her fingertip quickly found the top of her girlfriend's slit and whimpered when she felt the wetness that already coated it. Santana repositioned herself so she was laying on her front her head positioned between her girlfriend's milky thighs; she was now face to face with her girlfriend's delicious sex. Brittany tensed with anticipation of what was to come, so to speak.

Santana looked back up at her, their eyes locking once more as her tongue dipped out to flick at her girlfriend's clit. Brittany's hips instantly bucking almost violently, _it really had been far too long_ both girls thought simultaneously. Santana gave a long broad yet slow lick up the girl's length tasting every part of her pussy as she went. The aroma and flavour of Brittany instantly reminding Santana of what she had been missing, it had been so long Santana had almost forgotten just how wonderful Brittany was to give head to.

Santana smiled knowing she had all weekend to do this and to be with Brittany just like back in high school. She wrapped her lips around Brittany's bundle and sucked gently knowing the blond liked to be worked up. "Oh yes San" Brittany whimpered, one hand fisting the sheets under her while her other reached for dark locks, attempting to push Santana as close as possible without physically suffocating her girlfriend. Santana's hot breath on her sex was delicious and it made every nerve tingle as she watched the girl move between her legs both of them desperately trying to maintain their eye contact.

Brittany saw Santana smirk and couldn't take her eyes away from the pink tongue that was flicking out and teasing her clit. Santana hummed as she felt Brittany gush, she brought her tongue down to gather the new liquid and brought it up to her nub making the touch between them even more sensitive and pleasurable. "Shit, so good" the blond girl gasped

"Getting so wet for me baby, I love your cum" Santana moaned into Brittany's pussy brushing her nose against her clit. "You like it when I eat you out sexy?"

Brittany whimpered again, she loved their dirty talk, it made her even wetter and Santana knew that. The Latina could already feel her girlfriend grow wetter as she spoke "Yes I love it when you eat me baby, I fucking adore your tongue" Brittany looked at her desperately wanting the girl's lips back on her throbbing nub. "Please Sanny, I need you, I need you so fucking bad" she groaned

Santana smirked once more as she teased Brittany's wet entrance by sliding the tip of her tongue in and tasting her girlfriend essence. "God Britt, taste amazing. Where do you want my mouth baby?"

"My clit San, please. Please suck my clit" she begged with both her voice and baby blue eyes

Santana didn't need to be asked again before her lips were wrapped around her girlfriend's clit once more but this time she sucked harder, the blond's hips bucking up to meet her mouth. Santana flicked the tip of Brittany's clit with her tongue as she sucked with passion on the sensitive erect bundle.

She used her hands to caress up and down Brittany's thighs, grazing her nails lightly over the paleness. She knew Brittany was close from the way her fingers were tugging at her hair and the sounds she was now making, the combination of flicking and sucking never failed to get her girl off quickly. "Santana I'm close" she whispered biting her bottom lip, and for the first time they broke eye contact as Brittany's head fell back into the pillows and her hold on the sheets became tighter "I'm gonna cum San" she warned

Santana knew Brittany liked it hard and fast when she was this close and so she picked up the pace on her tongue flicking and sucked harder than ever as her nails dug into Brittany's thighs and Brittany's dug into her scalp holding on for dear life. They both knew it would only take a few more flicks of a talented tongue to send the blond over "Fuck Santana" she moaned out as her body tensed and her orgasm took over her entire being "Yes San I'm cumming baby, all for you" she said as her hips bucked up wildly a few more times into Santana's face releasing all the built up tension.

When Brittany had finally finished climaxing and let go of her hair Santana released her clit and began to lick at the delicious nectar Brittany had given her. She lapped like it was the best thing ever and in her opinion it was, she loved to taste Brittany's cream, she'd eat Brittany out all day if it wouldn't lead to the blond becoming too sensitive or risk licking the girl raw.

Santana finished licking up all her girlfriend's cum before pressing a final gentle kiss to her oversensitive clit and crawling back up the taller girl's body. Brittany pulled her in for a kiss instantly, moaning as she tasted her own strong flavour on her girlfriend's mouth. She wiped any excess cum off of Santana's face giving her a little giggle as she did so. "That was really good babe" Brittany said

"Well I was going for 'incredible' but I'll take 'good'" Santana smiled smugly

"Oh it was definitely 'incredible', so fucking incredible in fact" Brittany giggled again

"God Britt somebody has a dirty mouth tonight, not that I'm complaining"

Brittany pulled Santana down on top of her so their breasts were squished together and she could feel Santana's latest hard on pressing against her wet core. "You're not the only one _not_ complaining" Brittany said suggestively as she smiled and nodded downwards

"Hey it's not my fault going down on you makes me harder than anything ever could" Santana smiled as she began to press kisses down Brittany's neck. Brittany's fingers stroked at her girlfriend's hair as she enjoyed the sensation of hot lips against her heated skin. "Hmm baby, I love your sweet lady kisses" she hummed

"I love _you_ Britt" Santana said as her mouth got to a breast and she began to suck on a hardened nipple as her free hand came up to palm her neglected boob.

"I love you too San. Look at me"

Santana felt her cock twitch at Brittany's voice, so full of love and need and desire. How could she say no to her? She release Brittany's nipple to lock eyes with the blond. Brittany pushed her own hand down between their bodies till she felt Santana's stiff penis, she gripped her lightly and began to caress it "Please make love to me" she whispered softly and leaned up to kiss Santana on the lips, wrapping her arms around the smaller girls neck to hold her tightly

"My pleasure" Santana smiled against Brittany's never leaving lips. "Are you still on birth control because I have some spare condoms in my bag if-" Santana tried to get off the girl to reach for her bag she had brought with her but Brittany just tugged her back not letting her move a muscle

"I'm still taking the pill, I'm completely ready to take you" the blond assured, feeling her pussy clench at the thought of feeling Santana's hard cock inside her after going so long of having nothing but her fingers, fantasies and memories to keep her company on the lonely nights she'd spent lying in bed, horny and out of her mind, dying for a released of some sort.

"Cool" Santana smirked holding herself up with one arm as her other followed the previous path of Brittany's to hold her cock just above where her girlfriend's hand was holding her. Brittany's slender fingers still gently stroking up and down her shaft "God your fingers are magical baby" she husked

Brittany gave her own smirk and put her lips near Santana's ear before hotly whispering "So is my pussy. It's so wet for you right now, I need you inside me" she knew her words would force Santana to hurry up and get inside her, all she needed right now was some form of connection between them and it had been so long she honestly didn't know if she could wait much longer. She just wanted to pounce on her girlfriend and ride her like there was no tomorrow until they both exploded and couldn't move even if they wanted to.

Santana backed off of Brittany, the other girl finally allowing her to get off of her for a few seconds to prepare, both slightly at lose when their hands left Santana's hard member. Santana sat between Brittany's long legs, she parted her thighs to open her girlfriend up even more, her own eyes glued to the glistening wet and pink pussy looking back at her, she couldn't wait to be buried deep inside the girl in front of her, sliding in and out of that tight warm tunnel.

Santana ran her two fingers up and down Brittany's folds, teasingly flicking her semi hard clit as she went, giggling every time Brittany whimpered. She gathered as much cum as she could before bringing it to her cock to use as lube. Brittany watched on intently as her girlfriend stroked her dick with the new wetness coating it. When she was sure she had enough lube on her dick and Brittany was wet enough she pressed the tip of her penis to Brittany's entrance "You ready baby?" she asked out of respect more than to tease further

"So ready baby" Brittany rushed to say and they both smiled at each other before they watched Santana's cock slide perfectly into Brittany's sex, getting swallowed up like it had done so many times before. Brittany instantly felt Santana's dick stretch her walls and fill up the emptiness inside her. Santana settled herself on two strong arms over her girlfriend as Brittany's arms wrapped around her neck once more. She could feel the girl's pussy muscles hug her cock and she had to compose herself to refrain from losing it then and there, the tight warm and wet feeling surrounded her member as she let Brittany get used to the intrusion before moving any further.

When Brittany began to wiggle her hips Santana knew she was ready to continue, she pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in, feeling Brittany's pussy clench around her cock she could feel how wet Brittany was and the feeling made her groan out loud. "God Britt you always feel so fucking amazing around my dick"

Brittany whimpered as Santana kept moving inside her, pushing in and out slowly "And your dick feels so amazing inside my pussy. Go faster San, please baby I need it hard" Brittany begged and wrapped her legs around Santana's waist to pull her closer.

Santana didn't hesitant to pick up her speed, burying her cock deep into Brittany's wetness and pulling back. She kept up the same rhythm she knew was pleasurable for both herself and for Brittany "Oh god Santana, you fuck me so good baby, I love it" Brittany moaned.

"Shit Brittany your pussy is clenching hard around my cock, it's hard to move" Santana tried to keep moving her hips. The way Brittany was holding on to her dick and moving her inner muscles around it she knew she wasn't gonna last long, but she didn't want to cum before Brittany did but with the way Brittany felt underneath her she wasn't gonna be able to hold on much longer

Santana watched as she slid her cock in and out of the other girl, biting her bottom lip in concentration as she caught sight of Brittany's glistening cum that covered her appendage. "Fuck" the Latina whimpered.

She began to thrust her hips again being sure to go hard and fast, knowing Brittany loved it that way when they hadn't done it for so long. "Oh my god Santana, fuck me just like that baby" Brittany begged her eyes squeezed shut and her fingers running up and down a strong tanned arm that was holding her girlfriend up above her. "Hmm that feels so fucking amazing" the blond muttered being completely overpowered by her arousal.

The whole bedroom was filled with the sounds of their love making; skin hitting skin, a mix of everything from moans and whimpers to grunts and groans, plus the bed creaking and the headboard hitting the wall added to the noisy round of sex. Brittany wasn't sure if her little sister was still around the house but if she was she really hoped the young girl wasn't being traumatised by the sounds coming from the bedroom. Both girls were far too involved in the pleasure and intimacy to really care who could hear them though.

"Oh Jesus Britt I'm gonna cum" Santana warned, she looked down into Brittany's blue eyes that had opened back up to stare lovingly up at her. The Latina leaned down to kiss her girlfriend's sweaty neck and taste the salty skin, humming as she did so hoping to somehow slow down her approaching release and speed up the blond's.

Brittany knew she wasn't far off her climax either, she could feel Santana's cock stroking parts of her insides that hadn't been reached in weeks. She loved the feeling of having her girlfriend so deep inside her, hitting places even her own long talented fingers couldn't quite reach by themselves. The sensation of the girl moving in and out of her at such a rapid pace forced her to clamp her legs around the smaller girl trying to force her in even deeper. "So close" she gasped so incoherently it was clear Santana didn't quite catch it but from experience the other girl knew what Brittany was trying to say.

Santana held herself back up over the blond, she looked down at their intimate parts, and she was rather surprised at just how wet Brittany had gotten and how much of the girl was spread over her penis. The wet sounds only aiding in turning her on even more. "Oh San…Santana I'm gonna squirt baby" Brittany announced and suddenly yanked the girl on top of her down into a heated passionate kiss and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's neck.

The words alone were almost enough to make Santana blow her load but she managed to keep it together, getting thrown off from her mission slightly when Brittany attacked her lips with her own. She instantly kissed back though excited at the fact Brittany was about to squirt for her. It wasn't new; she had made the blond girl ejaculate on many occasions. She liked to think she was rather skilled when it came to stimulating the g-spot but Brittany loved to remind her that she had always been an easy squirter.

Santana thrust in with more determination now she knew Brittany was on the edge, she wanted her girlfriend to cum first and she wanted to feel the girl soak her as she did. "Cum for me Britt, fucking let it go all over my cock" Santana whispered into Brittany's neck as she nibbled gently on the soft skin.

"Holy fuck San" Brittany cursed at the Latina's words and with one final thrust inside her Brittany shattered, cumming all over her girlfriend's hard dick and squirting as she did so. The blond's whole body tensed and shuddered under Santana who was being soaked with the girl's cum.

Santana looked down to witness the sexiness that was making her girlfriend orgasm, her lap and cock being drenched by the blond's release "Oh my fuck" she groaned as the sight alone made her shoot her own cum deep inside Brittany. She spurted several thick strands of sperm, loving the fact that they were both ejaculating at the same time, she was pretty sure that was a first.

Brittany held onto the Latina tighter, feeling exhaustion take over as she finally finished cumming, her pussy muscles fluttering around Santana's semi hard member. She could feel the intense heat between Santana's body and her own as their breasts pressed together, she whimpered when she realised that Santana had also cum and she could feel the hot release inside her.

Santana let her body weight rest on Brittany's though she was sure she didn't crush the blond. Both girls spent the next five minutes just lying there practically stitched together as they recovered from the intense session, their chests rising and falling rapidly as they regained their breath.

Once Santana had rested enough to gain some form of energy back she leaned up to look at Brittany who was flushed and still panting. "Hey" she said quietly and sweetly as she kissed the girl's chin

Brittany cracked her tired eyes open to lock eyes with her girlfriend "Hey" she giggled a little

"That was well worth the wait" Santana smiled, pressing delicate kisses to the blond's neck

"And to think that was only after a couple of weeks" the taller girl laughed as she played with dark brown locks that were tickling her chest

"Imagine what we could accomplish if it was a couple of months" Santana wiggled her brows

"I don't think I could wait that long to have sex with you" Brittany smirked deliberately squeezing her pussy muscles around Santana's penis that still laid buried inside her

"No me neither"

"That was really fucking good though" Brittany said

Santana's eyes widened a little, she wasn't used to Brittany swearing when they weren't having sex but considering she hadn't yet pulled out, she would let the girl off. "I think we're gonna have to change these sheets" Santana chuckled, shuffling slightly and feeling the sticky wet substance on her skin

Brittany groaned "Can't we wait till the morning? I just wanna be with you right now" she pouted one of her signature pouts that meant Santana would of course agree with her

"Anything you want" the Latina said right on cue as she buried her face between the blond's breasts

Brittany wiggled her butt on the sheets "It feels like we peed the bed" she smiled

"We? Oh no this was all you babe" Santana corrected pulling away from Britt's chest to glance down at the significantly large wet patch on the sheet under them

"Well it's not my fault your dick hits my special spot like that" Brittany said almost embarrassed

"I thought you were an 'easy squirter'" the Latina raised a questioning brow

"I am but you're usually the one to set me off"

"I fucking love you, you know that?" Santana smiled as she felt her cock begin to harden once more

"I think something else fucking loves me too, or is that loves fucking me?" Britt giggled

"Definitely both" Santana licked at Brittany's neck tasting her sweat and uniquely flavoured body lotion

"I fucking love you too and love fucking you just as much"

"So what you're saying is you're up for round two?" Santana quirked a brow at her girlfriend. If there was one thing about Santana's penis Brittany loved more than anything was the girl could stay hard and get hard much quicker than any guy ever could. Brittany guessed it had something to do with the fact her girlfriend was of course a girl, even if she did have male anatomy she still had female stamina and prowess. Which meant multiple orgasms for the both of them whenever they made love, sometimes one was enough but the option was always there to go all night if they really felt like it.

"I'm torn. I'm kinda tired, but I am still horny" Brittany stated

Santana pushed herself up, holding her body above Brittany's. "I'll let you pick the position" she promised the girl with a quirked eyebrow

Brittany was now even more torn; she loved it when she was given control over such things, especially the position. "Can we doggy?" she asked slightly nervously

"Only if you're not too tired?"

"Oh I'm not" the blond squealed and pushed Santana back to jump up on her knees and turn around on the bed, leaning on her hands and knees, sticking her ass out to her girlfriend and watching the Latina over her shoulder with an impatient smirk. "Hurry up San I need another orgasm"

Santana chuckled at her girl as she walked on her knees as close to the blond as she could get, her boner prodding the pale skin of Brittany's ass. Santana stroked her cock a few times, using the cum that covered it from round one as lube. She whimpered a little as her small hand worked her member. She used her free hand to run her fingers back and forth between Brittany's legs, gathering up some more of the girl's wetness and using it to soak her cock.

Santana made an effort to flick at Brittany's clit several times just to see her reaction, the blond being the genius she truly is figured out what her girlfriend was doing and clamped her legs together trapping the other girl's hand between them "Britt" Santana whimpered

Brittany watched the other girl over her shoulder "Stop teasing me and get inside" she bounced her hips a little making Santana's fingertips brush her clit a few more times before releasing Santana's hand fully. Santana brought her hand up to her mouth and sucked her fingers clean of her girlfriend's juices. "Santana that's so hot"

"Hmm I know. You taste incredible I always just want more of you" the Latina run a hand down the blond's back carefully scratching her nails down the smooth skin feeling the strong muscles and bumps of her spin.

"Please Sanny, put your dick in me now" Brittany all but ordered

"God Britt we should totally role play sometime, you're really hot when you order me around" Santana smirked pressing the tip of her cock against Brittany's pussy "Spread your legs a bit more sexy"

Brittany quickly followed the girl's orders and parted her legs more letting Santana have excess to her entrance. She bite down on her bottom lip when she felt the girl begin to enter her slowly "Fuck Santana I love how you feel inside me, now fucking fuck me" she demanded

Santana laughed again and pushed all the way into her girlfriend "Has anyone ever told you baby that you have a really dirty mouth?"

"Only you and you love it" Brittany smirked knowing Santana was the only one who ever heard her bedroom voice

"Fuck yeah I do. And you should totally be aggressive more often, it's such a fucking turn on" Santana pulled back slightly before slamming back in making the other girl jolt forward from the surprise move. Santana quickly grabbed onto Brittany's hips and held them tightly as she thrust back and forth sliding in and out of the dancer's wet tight hole. "Oh fuck baby, I love your pussy so much I wish I could marry it sometimes" Santana let her head fall back as she enjoyed the sensation of Brittany's warmth around her

"I feel the same way about your tits" Brittany joked back

Santana leaned forward letting said tits rest on Brittany's back as she kissed it and grazed the pale skin with her teeth "You are the sexist thing on this planet you know that?" she whispered as her hips moved slowly back and forth

"Yeah I'm aware" Brittany replied confidently. She reached back to place one hand on Santana's ass and squeeze it "I love that ass too, can you marry two things?" she joked

"Well if you could I'd totally marry you and Breadstix" Santana teased giving a rather hard bite to Brittany's back, enough to leave a bruise.

"Mmm fuck Sanny, go harder" the girl insisted as she started to push her hips back to meet her girlfriend's thrusts

"If you insist" Santana began to move faster, she held herself up with one arm as she continued to fuck her girlfriend while her other hand reached around expertly to seek out the blond's clit. She quickly found the small nub and began to rub it and play with it between her fingertips, being sure not to put too much pressure on it directly knowing how sensitive it was.

"That's nice S, rub my clit baby. You're gonna make me cum again"

"Fine by me" Santana smiled proudly, her abs were more than burning and her arm was arching but she knew Brittany wouldn't take much longer and then she too could cum again. Her fingers began to circle the girl's clit; she could feel Brittany start to shake underneath her so she knew it would only take a few more flicks.

She pressed more kisses to the blond's back and ran three fingers through wet folds pressing down when she passed Brittany's bundle of nerves. "Shit San it's coming, I'm gonna cum" Brittany stated as she started to hump at Santana's hand to get as much friction as possible

"I'm right behind you baby"

"God" Brittany came for the third time that night, her nails digging into the Latina's ass

"Fuck" Santana cursed as she too climaxed inside the blond. She felt Brittany gush on her fingers and drench her cock as she began to shoot ropes of cum into the girl's pussy. Her cock was being wrapped in velvet heat clenching around her as the girls came simultaneously once more. Santana continued to fill her girlfriend with her warm load while Brittany soaked her member in wet cum and clenched unforgivingly around it.

Santana kept rubbing at Brittany's clit until she heard a whimper and felt a hand on her own pulling her away from the overly sensitive nub. She put her hand back on the bed to steady her own weakened body, she felt the last drop of semen leave her body and enter the blond before she pulled out her softening member leaving both girls to groan slightly at the loss.

Brittany instantly collapsed on the bed and rolled onto her side, she could feel their mixed essence leaking out between her thighs, it wasn't the nicest feeling in the world but knowing it was the result of their love making was enough to put a smile on her face wider than a sane person should sport. The taller girl yanked Santana down next to her in bed as they started to recover once more. Santana took the opportunity to reach over to the end of Brittany's bed where a screwed up blanket was laying, she draped it over their naked bodies and Brittany scooted closer, burying herself into Santana's side, placing one arm over the Latina's hard abs and linking their legs together.

"We're definitely gonna have to change these sheets now" Santana informed as she felt the stickiness on Brittany's thighs rub against her

"Now I remember why I like to use condoms even when I'm on the pill. No mess" Brittany laughed and squeezed Santana's small body

"I knew they had a use" Santana toyed "But once again most of this…" the girl stopped to point a finger in the direction of the wet patch that still sat on the duvet "…was all you baby" she chuckled

"And what about the stuff dripping out of pussy right now, most of that was all you baby" Brittany countered with a satisfied smirk as she closed her eyes breathing in the scent of sweat on Santana's damp skin. When Brittany got no response she thought Santana was either ignoring her or had fallen asleep, she could guess without looking it was the latter. Plus Santana nearly always reacted when she said the word 'pussy' "Baby?"

The blond sat up slightly to look at Santana's face, just as she assumed the Latina was fast asleep "Typical" Brittany whispered as she rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek before resting her head back on the other girl's shoulder. "Goodnight baby" she said softly and it wasn't long until her eyes were shut and she was breathing steadily as she fell asleep too.

**A/N:**** So there we go some Brittana loving. Hope you guys enjoyed that, it feels good to write some Brittana and a story with no angst in it for once haha. It was gonna be all smut but I just had to add some fluff here and there, I just couldn't resist. I will do the part two if I get enough reviews, it will be the morning after plus some other stuff, yes I tease. **

**Please leave a review **


End file.
